Cypress Pole
.]] The Cypress Pole , also known as Cypress Pile or Psycho Spiral, is a recurring pole or staff in the series. It is generally a low-ranked weapon with no special attributes or abilities, but on occasions is attributed to the Confuse status or ability. Appearances Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The Psycho Spiral is a mid-ranked staff that provides 14 Attack, 10% Accuracy, Spirit +3, and casts Confuse when used as an item during battle. It can be equipped by Cecil, Ceodore, Rosa, Porom, Leonora, Harley, and Golbez, and can be bought for 2,000 gil at Baron (Kain's tale), Troia, or Mysidia, or found at Mount Ordeals (as Porom). Final Fantasy IX The Cypress Pile is a high-ranked staff for Vivi, providing 27 Attack, inflicts Confuse on hit with Add-Status, and teaches the abilities Demi, Comet, and Break. It can be bought for 3,200 gil at Lindblum, Oeilvert Mogshop, Desert Palace Mogshop, or Esto Gaza after the Desert Palace. Final Fantasy XII }} The Cypress Pole is the second weakest pole, being slightly stronger than the . It provides 33 Attack, 12% Combo Rate, and is Earth-elemental. Poles' attack speed is average at 2.47s charge and 1.2s action time. Cypress Pole can be bought for 2000 gil at Rabanastre or from the Bazaar by selling Earth Stone x4, Bone Fragment x5, and Succulent Fruit x3. It requires the Poles 1 License, which costs 15 LP to obtain. In the Zodiac versions, it now provides 22 Attack, 30 Evade, 25 CT, 15% combo rate, is Earth-elemental, and requires the Poles 2 license for 30 LP. It can be bought in Rabanastre, Nalbina Fortress and Barheim Passage for 960 gil, found as a treasure in the Barheim Passage (The Zeviah Subterrane), or from the bazaar for 480 gil by selling Bone Fragment x5, Succulent Fruit x3, and Earth Stone x4. Final Fantasy Tactics The Cypress Pole is the weakest pole, providing 6 Attack, 20% Weapon Defense. It can be bought for 1000 gil at Outfitters from Chapter 2 onwards or found at Zeirchele Falls and at Castled City of Zaland as a rare treasure. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift The Cypress Pole is the second weakest pole, only slightly stronger than the Tonfa. It provides 32 Attack, 2 Defense, 2 Resistance, 2 Speed, and teaches the ability Rend Armor to Master Monks for 350 AP. It can be gotten at the Bazaar by buying Uncommon Poles E. Final Fantasy Dimensions Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy The Cypress Pole is a level 1 pole that provides -86 HP, +19 Bravery, +2 Attack, and Initial Assist Charge +15%. It can be obtained from the shop by trading 450 gil, Oaken Pole, and a Mu Fur. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Cypress Pile is a Staff obtained by crafting it using 1,600 gil, x6 Farplane Souls, x2 Elemental Tears, x4 Iron Ores, x8 Lumbers, and x2 Mythril Ores, and by finding it at Forgotten Walls and during the Final Fantasy XII event, Nam-Yensa Sandsea. It provides 23 ATK, 6 MAG, 45 SPR, and has a 30% chance of inflicting Confuse. Gallery FF4-SeraphimStaff.PNG|''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' (Wii). FF4PSP Weapon Rune Staff.png|''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' (PSP). CypressPile.png|Artwork in Final Fantasy IX. Cypress Pile FFIX.png|''Final Fantasy IX. CypressPile-ffix-staff.png|Model in ''Final Fantasy IX. FFT Cypress Pole.gif|''Final Fantasy Tactics. FFTA2 Cypress Pole.PNG|Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. DFFOO Cypress Pile (IX).png|Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia. FFAB Cypress Pole R.png|Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' ® FFT. FFAB Cypress Pole R+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (R+) FFT. FFAB Cypress Pile FFIX UUR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UUR+) FFIX. FFRK Cypress Pole FFIV.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFIV. FFRK Cypress Pole FFVIII.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFVIII. FFRK Cypress Pile FFIX.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFIX. FFRK Cypress Pole FFXII.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFXII. FFRK Cypress Pole FFT.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFT. FFBE Cypress Pole.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. Etymology Cypress is the name applied to many plants in the cypress family Cupressaceae, which is a conifer of northern temperate regions. Most cypress species are trees, while a few are shrubs. Category:Poles